The instant invention relates generally to a driving mechanism for a shutter type flash camera. More particularly, this invention relates to a shutter actuating mechanism which is synchronously set for shuttering the camera when the camera film transport mechanism is set to a next unexposed frame, simultaneously with rotating a flash cube to a next unused position.
Prior cameras having a similar type of operational sequences are generally bulky, awkward and unattractive, because means for simulating this operational sequence are themselves bulky and space consuming. Therefore, the instant invention provides novel mechanical means for synchronously setting the shutter drive and flash cube position in a camera as the film transport mechanism thereof is set to a next unexposed frame.